Phantom Ed
by Major144
Summary: An ancient spirit has come to Peach Creek to cause trouble. This gets the attention of team Phantom and they set out to put a stop to it.
1. Chapter 1 Vow

Phantom Ed

Chapter 1 Vow

By: Major144

Disclaimer: This is just a story for fun.

300 years ago Fort Peach Creek

A man by the name of Lord James Kanker stumbled out of a building in Fort Peace Creek. He was a tall man with red hair dressed in pilgrim clothes and a black cape carrying a hickory wood cane. Lord Kanker was currently very angry. He had just lost the deed to the land the fort was on to another man in a gambling match. Now the land belonged to another man. Lord Kanker glared at the building he had just exited as the man he just lost his deed to strolled out and held the deed up high with a big grin on his face. A bunch of other people came out and congratulated the man who shot Kanker an arrogant grin.

"Get off my land Kanker." Said the man.

Lord Kanker felt his blood boil, before he began to yell at the man and the crowd.

"Mark my words! I vow to reclaim this land and get revenge on all of you! This is my land and I'll return to reclaim it one day! Your families and descendants will suffer my wrath!"

With that said Lord Kanker stormed off.

"What a sore loser." Muttered the winner.

The people went about celebrating, already forgetting Lord Kanker's vow of vengeance. A vow that would one day come true.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Halloween Scam

Phantom Ed

Chapter 2 Halloween Scam

By: Major144

Disclaimer: This is just a story for fun.

Peach Creek present day

Halloween was coming up for the small community of Peach Creek and all the kids were excited. Kids were talking about costumes, parties, getting candy, and going to haunted houses. One trio of friends had big plans for Halloween and that trio was the Ed Boys. Eddy the leader of the trio had come up with what he considered a brilliant plan to scam other kids out of their money or their candy and that plan was to create a haunted house with a bunch of thrills and a show. The setup for the haunted house was at Ed's house. Double D used his smarts and decorations to make the entrance of the haunted house looking good. He created a bunch of fake cardboard monsters, tombstones, ghost, which were basically just bedsheets, and set up a sound system to make a bunch of spooky noises. The main attraction of the haunted house would be a fight in a miniaturized cardboard city between Ed dressed as a ghost Viking called Lothar vs the monster Edzilla, a monster costume stuffed with feathers and water balloons filled with green slime that had a remote control board with wheels underneath it. Double D had gone through a great lengths explaining to Ed that the whole show was imaginary and everything was fake, to prevent Ed from being too destructive and from attacking other kids, who he might see as monsters. Ed seemed to understand. Eddy was feeling very confident and pleased with himself. This scam was going to work and it was going to lead to a great Halloween.

Little did anyone know, was that something incredibly terrifying was going to appear that Halloween night.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Ghostly Relative

Phantom Ed

Chapter 3 Ghostly Relative

By: Major144

Disclaimer: This is just a story for fun.

Deep within the woods there was an ancient cemetery that dated back to over three hundred years ago. One of the graves belonged to Lord James Kanker. Everything was peaceful, until the sky above was filled with dark clouds. Lighting and thunder struck as a great gust of wind went through the cemetery making a creepy wailing noise. Lightning struck Lord Kanker's grave and a figure rose from the grave and floated in the air. It was the ghost of Lord Kanker! He still wore the same clothes, but now his skin was pale white and he had bright red eyes that burned like fire. Lord Kanker sniffed the air and caught the scent of his descendants not to far away. He flew into the sky and followed the scent to a trailer park.

The Kanker Sisters were in their trailer fixing to head up to their room to change into their Halloween costumes, when a great burst of wind blew their door in and slammed them into a wall. The sisters groaned as Lord Kanker floated in. He smiled at the girls who took notice that the newcomer was floating and their mouths dropped open in shock. Marie studied Lord Kanker and she went very pale.

"I...know you! Your Lord James Kanker! Your our ancestor!" Said Marie.

"The one who originally owned Peach Creek!" Gasped Lee.

"His...a ghost!" Cried May.

"Hello my descendants. I am your ancestor Lord James Kanker! I have returned to fulfill the vow I made 300 hundred years ago. I shall take the land of Peach Creek back and take revenge on the descendants of the man, who took what was rightfully mine! Peach Creek shall become Kanker Kingdom!" Said Lord Kanker.

The ghost then laughed evilly as lightning flashed outside.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Ghost Alert

Phantom Ed

Chapter 4 Ghost Alert

By: Major144

Disclaimer: This is just a story for fun.

Miles away at the town of Amity Park, Danny was with his friends Tucker and Sam hanging in his parents lab and checking out their latest ghost hunting invention. The invention in question was called the Specter Seismograph, a computer that could detect large amounts of ghost energy around the world. So far there had been no signals, but then the computer picked up a huge surge of ghost energy coming from a place called Peach Creek.

"Odd place for a massive ghost reading." Said Tucker.

"Must be a place with bad history." Said Sam.

"Well whatever it is, we need to head there before anyone gets hurt." Said Danny.

The others nodded and they all loaded up in the Specter Speeder. Tucker was at the controls, Danny was in the passenger seat, and Sam was in the back pulling up information on Peach Creek, so they would have an idea of what they were dealing. The trip to Peach Creek would only take a couple of hours. The Specter Speeder took off into the night sky.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 The Crows

Phantom Ed

Chapter 5 The Crows

By: Major144

Disclaimer: This is just a story for fun.

James Kanker floated in the Kanker's trailer as he expected each of his descendants. Lee, May, and Marie looked back at the ghost not sure what to make of him. Lord Kanker smiled at the girls as a couple of crows with glowing red eyes flew into the trailer and sat themselves down on the ghost's shoulders. The crows whispered in Lord Kanker's ear and his smile grew wider. The Kanker sisters began to get a little nervous. Lord Kanker then spoke to them.

"Do not fret children. You have nothing to fear from me or my familiars. I only have your best interest in mind. My familiars have just informed me on the location of the descendant of the man, who stole Peach Creek from me. I shall take revenge on him. You three stay here and when I return, you shall take your rightful places as rulers of Peach Creek and live like queens!"

With that said, Lord Kanker and his crows flew out of the trailer. Lord Kanker then waved his hand at the trailer and it began to glow green. The Kanker sisters tried to leave the trailer, but neither the door or windows would open. Satisfied that his descendants were safe and couldn't leave the trailer, Lord Kanker and his crows flew off to hunt.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Arrival

Phantom Ed

Chapter 6 Arrival

By: Major144

Disclaimer: This is just a story for fun.

It was around night time, when the Specter Speeder arrived at Peach Creek. The vehicle was parked in some woods outside the community and Danny, Sam, and Tucker hopped out. Danny went ghost and went to explore the place from above, while Sam and Tucker took to the streets. Halloween was in full swing and a bunch of kids and teens were out and about. Danny was intangible as he flew over the neighborhoods. He spotted some kind of haunted house show up ahead and went to check it out. Eddy stood outside his house with Double D. Eddy was dressed as a undead ringmaster and Double D was a mad scientist. A crowd of kids were gathered outside the house to see what Eddy was up to. The crowd was made up of Kevin dressed as a biker, Rolf dressed at some kind of hunter, and Sarah and Jimmy dressed as a princess and a prince.

"Come and gather on in folks for the greatest scary show you'll ever see! Man vs monster in an epic clash the likes of which you have never seen. Only a quarter or a few pieces of candy to get in." Said Eddy.

The kids forked over some money and they all entered the house. Danny's ghost sense went off and he spotted what appeared to be a ghost man and some birds go intangible and enter the house the kids had gone in. The ghost had arrived and it looked like they were going to cause some trouble.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Possessed

Phantom Ed

Chapter 7 Possessed

By: Major144

Disclaimer: This is just a story for fun.

Eddy and Double D lead the neighborhood kids through the house and it's haunted decorations. They passed a graveyard scene complete with cardboard boxes as tombstones and cardboard zombies, a bunch of hanging bedsheets made to look like ghost, and a vacuum cleaner made up to look like an evil robot. The group was lead into the garage that had some chairs set up and a miniature cardboard city set up. The kids took their seats as Eddy began to address the crowd.

"Alright folks. Get ready for a real show tonight. In one corner we have the fierce and horrifying Edzilla and in the other we have the mighty Viking Lothar! Place your bets on whose going to win this rumble." Said Eddy as he passed a jar around and the kids put a few quarters in it.

Ed stepped out in his Viking costume and Double D pulled out a controller and had Edzilla roll out onto the cardboard city. The kids cheered excited as they waited for the fight to begin. Lord Kanker and his crows floated by overhead unnoticed by an of the kids. He cast a disgusted and angry glare down at Eddy, who he knew was the descendent of the man that took Peach Creek from him.

"Time for revenge." Said Lord Kanker as he snapped his fingers.

The crows flew over to Edzilla and Ed and possessed them. The eyes of the costume and the boy turned red and they both headed towards a confused and annoyed Eddy. Double D was fiddling with his controller trying to get Edzilla to go a different way, but nothing was working. Danny arrived on the scene in his intangible form and saw he needed to spring into action otherwise someone was going to get hurt.

"Well this is going to be a Halloween to remember." Thought Danny as Lord Kanker made himself visible before the crowd.

"Peach Creek is Kanker property and I aims to take it back!" Declared Lord Kanker.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 Bash

Phantom Ed

Chapter 8 Bash

By: Major144

Disclaimer: This is just a story for fun.

Eddy and the other kids looked up at the ghost of Lord Kanker in both shock and fear.

"Who...are you?!" Cried Eddy.

"I am Lord James Kanker the original and rightful owner of the the land of Peach Creek! Many years ago, when this was all just a colony, your snake of an an ancestor took the deed of this land away from me in a gambling match! The man obviously cheated, though he managed to hide it very well. I vowed to return to retake what is rightfully mine and destroy the descendants of the man that cheated me! That being you!" Boomed Lord Kanker pointing a finger at Eddy.

"Dude...I don't get any royalties or nothing for being related to the guy, who took your deed! You can have Peach Creek!" Said Eddy backing away from the ghost and his possessed minions.

Eddy was backing towards Double D and the other kids. Kevin and the others figured it wasn't the safest idea or place to be near Eddy, so they quickly got away from Eddy. Double D looked nervous, but held his ground as he stood by Eddy.

"I don't just want the land! I want to spill your blood and end your bloodline once and for all!" Declared Lord Kanker.

"Now just hold on a minute! I'm sure we can just talk this all out! There's no need to cause violence and spill blood for something that happened several hundred years ago!" Said Double D trying to reason with the ghost.

"Oh but it can't be talked out! This is a matter of honor and pride! I was robbed of my land and my mark on history and my descendants were robbed of a great legacy and life! I shall have my revenge!" Yelled Lord Kanker as he waved his minions forward.

Edzilla and Ed charged forward and both Eddy and Double D screamed in fear and clutched onto each other. Danny decided now was the time to strike as he became visible, flew forward, and struck both Edzilla and Ed to the ground with his fist. Lord Kanker blinked his eyes in confusion at the appearance of Danny, but his look of surprises turned into rage.

"Who are you and why do you dare interfere with my revenge?" Demanded Lord Kanker.

"I'm Danny Phantom and I'm not going to let you harm some kids for some dumb petty vengeance for something that happened a long time ago." Said Danny as Eddy and the other kids gawked at him.

"Then you shall be destroyed as well!" Declared Lord Kanker as his minions got back up.

Edzilla shot a couple of his tentacles at Danny and managed to snag him. Lord Kanker conjured up an ax and handed it to Ed. Ed let out a yell as he charged at Danny swinging his axe at him. Danny grunted as he managed to fly up into the air dragging Edzilla with him and Ed's axe swing ended up slicing off one of Edzilla's tentacles instead causing a bunch of green slime to spill out and Danny to break free. Danny stared at Edzilla in confusion.

"That's just an empty costume filled with bags of slime!" Yelled Double D.

Danny realized he didn't need to hold back against Edzilla, so he fired a few energy blast that reduced the costume to shreds. The crow minion flew out of the remains and Danny sucked it up with the Fenton Thermos. Ed leaped into the air and grabbed Danny by the leg and slammed him into the ground. The possessed boy raised his axe and slammed it down towards Danny, who went intangible and went through the floor. The axe slammed into the ground and Ed blinked his eyes in confusion. Danny came flying out of the ground in his intangible form through Ed pulling out the crow minion and quickly sucked it up with the Fenton Thermos. Ed fell to his back in a dazed heap and the axe vanished.

"This isn't over!" Yelled Lord Kanker angrily as he went intangible and flew from the scene.

The night was far from over.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 Mashed Potatoes

Phantom Ed

Chapter 9 Mashed Potatoes

By: Major144

Disclaimer: This is just a story for fun.

Danny thought about going after Lord Kanker, but first he needed to see if all the kids were alright.

"Are all of you alright?" Asked Danny looking at the kids.

"We're all fine, thanks to you." Said Double D as he helped a dazed Ed to his feet.

"Gravy..." Mumbled Ed.

"Told you this would be a Halloween you wouldn't forget." Said Eddy looking at the other kids and holding a jar up for more money and candy, but none of the others appeared to be in a giving mood.

"Any idea where that Lord Kanker guy flew off to?" Asked Danny.

"Well he could have gone to the trailer park, that's where the Kanker family lives. It isn't too far from here." Said Double D.

"Thanks." Said Danny as he went intangible and flew out through the roof.

Danny flew high over the neighborhood so he could get a better view of his surroundings. He spotted what appeared to be a trailer park in the distance and began to fly towards it.

Lord Kanker reached the Kanker's trailer and waved his hand at it to get rid of the glow. He then waved his walking stick and the Kanker sisters came floating out of the trailer with their bodies glowing green and they landed before Lord Kanker. The sisters eyed Lord Kanker nervously as a strange pot with a lid on top of it appeared in his hands. Lord Kanker removed the lid to reveal mashed potatoes that gave off a faint glow.

"Eat this and you will gain the power to rule this land and crush anyone who would dare stand in your way." Said Lord Kanker as he handed the girls some spoons.

The Kanker sisters each took a large spoon full of the mashed potatoes and placed it in their mouths. A few seconds later they all swallowed the food. For several seconds nothing happened and then the Kanker sisters's bodies began to shake and spasm. Lord Kanker grinned wickedly as the Kanker sisters began to rapidly grow, their shoes were ripped to pieces, but their shirts and pants just managed to keep up with their growth spurts though they were reduced to small tops and shorts that exposed a great deal of midriff. The Kankers were now a hundred feet tall giants.

"Now the world shall know the might of the Kanker's!" Laughed Lord Kanker.

"Well this is getting weird!" Thought Danny as he saw the giant Kankers.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10 Giant Fight

Phantom Ed

Chapter 10 Giant fight

By: Major144

Disclaimer: This is just a story for fun.

Danny flew towards Lord Kanker and the giant Kanker Sisters. Lord Kanker grinned nastily as the Kanker Sisters stared at Danny with confusion.

"Now you meddling fool, you shall now face the full power of the Kanker Family!" Declared Lord Kanker as he raised his cane up into the air.

The eyes of the Kanker Sisters began to glow red and then they launched themselves at Danny with wild roars. Danny dodged a punch from Marie and a wild grab from May, but he was struck by a fierce backhand from Lee. The ghostly hero was sent flying through the air and crashed to the ground below. Lee let out a wild laugh as she ran over to where Danny had landed and raised her foot to stomp on him. Danny quickly went intangible and sunk through the ground as Lee smashed her foot into where the hero had been a few seconds ago. Danny rose from another part of the ground and rose up into the air.

"I'm over here!" Shouted Danny as he became tangible.

The Kanker Sisters rushed at Danny and surrounded him. Danny smirked as the three giants lunged at him and he simply took off into the sky above causing the Kankers to slam their heads together and fall to the ground groaning in pain.

"You morons!" Yelled Lord Kanker glaring down at his fallen kin.

"Your next pal!" Yelled Danny as he fired an energy blast at Lord Kanker.

The blast hit Lord Kanker and sent him flying through the air and caused his cane to fly out of his hand. Danny caught the cane and snapped it across his leg.

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Lord Kanker.

The Kanker Sisters began to shrink down and return to their normal sizes. Their clothes also shrank down with them.

"You ruined everything! I'll tear you apart!" Roared Lord Kanker as he flew at Danny.

"Not likely." Said Danny as he pulled out the Fenton Thermos and sucked the ghost up.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Screamed Lord Kanker as he was sucked up into the thermo.

Danny put the lid on the thermos and flew away from the scene. The Kanker Sisters got to their feet and walked back to their trailer glad that their ancestor was gone. Danny returned to his friends in the Specter Speeder and they flew back to Amity Park. Eddy's haunted house ended up being a big hit and he and his friends got a bunch of money and candy. It was a Halloween in Peach Creek no one would ever forget.

The End.


End file.
